giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyto the Swift/Lore
Stories Letter from an unknown province:Clash Course - Tyto the Swift (video) *“My Lady. You say want leverage over Tyto? But every time I hear leverage I think ‘revenge.’ Nevertheless, I've done as you ask. Here's Tyto's background as plain as I can make it: **Tyto is a secret royal heir; rejected by family, and biding time until politics is time for you to usurp the throne. OR **Tyto was left for dead by retrieving comrades after a vicious battle. The missing arm is a war wound which Tyto wasn't supposed to survive. OR **Tyto was a beggar child who learned acrobatics by running through the city streets, looting the nightwatch. OR **Tyto was the incarnation of a raptor spirit that takes human form to hunt down the cruel and greedy. OR **Tyto was a circus performer by day and revolutionary by night. OR **Tyto is a fixture in folklore but invisible in the official records. *If you want to continue this fool's errand, my lady, you should find another fool.” *signed by ‘Koralia’ Wanted poster: *WANTED ALIVE Tyto AKA The Swift *DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: **Crimson Garb including long cape **Feather Bird Mask **Missing Left Arm *KNOWN ASSOCIATES **None Damnable vermin *CRIMES: **Unlawful entry into Farshallen Castle **Theft of several wine vintages **Kidnapping of magistrate **Assault and battery of more than a dozen castle guards **Unauthorized duels against Sir Rylack & Sir Devlack **Vandalism of castle banners and heraldry **Obfuscation with intent of hiding one's identity *REWARD: See magistrate as soon as a new one can be appointed. List Of Architectural Changes, hopes, and prison: *Wider guard walkways with railings installed on outer wall after three guards fell while trying to apprehend Tyto The Swift and escaping prisoner Marcash The Bold. *Inner Moat doubled in width after Tyto The Swift observed leaping over it. *Spiked over hangs added to inner wall after Tyto observed scaling the tower during an anokra escape... the first one. *New locks added to warden's quarters after warden Juraneck disappeared. *Inner moat deepened and water flow increased after Lady Talia observed accompanied by Tyto The Swift. *Future architectural changes classified after Tyto The Swift observed using concealed door in new construction. A Letter: *Dearest Mandary, Quite a stir during the Duke's New Year's Day proclamation. I'll relate the best I can yet my hands are shaking as I write this. Our duke's memory isn't what it once was. So this year he relied on a written speech. I don't blame him – there is no way I could remember all the new laws, all the people who needed to be honored, all the usual New Year's Day stuff. It was a sunny day; the first we've had in ages. I think he was near the end of the speech because he was reading rather rapidly. He would drop each page and it would flutter in the breeze. He was in the middle of recognizing all the dowagers who reached a certain age. When he said “And last but not least” before going on to the next page, and before he realized what he said he announced “Know that Tyto the Swift is watching you” then he dropped that page and turned white as a sheet. The crowd started murmuring and shouting. Then the duke practically ran from the stage. Because I'm the curious sort. I grabbed the last pages that he dropped and there it was. Written in a scrawling hand just as the duke uttered it “Know that Tyto the Swift is watching you.” The whole town could talk of nothing else and dare say next year proclamations will be quite different. — Yours, Sir Garren Notes *'Talon:' If you see the blade coming, it's only because Tyto wants you distracted. *'Swoop:' After Tyto scaled the Crimson Cliffs, the hawk-spirits who dwelt there bestowed a gift: a red cloak fashioned from their own feathers. *'Blade Dance:' Like a tornado, its path is unpredictable, and it leaves mourners in its wake. *'Fang:' “Our agents have glimpsed Fang picking up objects, turning doorknobs, and otherwise acting as Tyto's left hand.” – The Silent Singer, House Melkior *'Blur:' Tyto's allies would appreciate the acrobatics more if they didn't happen so fast. *'Citadel of Frost:' The Hierophant had several days' head start and a few highly skilled companions. Good. Tripp liked a challenge. *'The Innocent:' Tyto's blade flashed, splitting the projectile in half. “Ooooo!” squealed the voice, “Again! Again!” and another snowball came arcing their way. *'I'm Tido!:' “I throwed Fang once but he didn't come back. Now I don't throw him because I like Fang. Fang is my friend.” – Pakko *'Tiedoh the Rich!:' “Highrowfan sayed that Tiedoh is a hero to travel so much and do so much and never want a reward. Others sayed Tiedoh must be rich.” – Pakko *'Lellow and Blue Teetoe!:' “I heared someone say “Teetoe” but that's wrong. It's “Tietoe.” These colors is also wrong, but I like them. Sometimes it's okay to like things that are wrong.” – Pakko *See also in: **Fortune Cards **Skins References Category:Hero Lore